Jealousy Looks Good On Few
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: We All know, jealousy does not look good on many It just so happens that jealousy looks amazing on a certain someone ONESHOT


_ I look you look at the title and the summary, you get an idea what this one shot is about ;)_

(Garcia's POV)

I'm sitting at a table in a bar with Emily and JJ while the rest of the team is off doing their own thing, while we're having a normal conversation. The conversation being light and fun.

''So P, have you had any men come up to you tonight, because the way your dressed if I was a man, I'd be at your side like I was glued.'' Emily asks. Well, I am wearing a tighter dress and heels.

''To be honest, six.''

''Get used to it girl, because it will be happening all night long.''

''It's not like I don't like the attention, it's just creepy at times.''

''Well I think there's something I should point out, there is someone not liking it. That someone being Morgan.'' JJ casually tells me as she jerks her head in his direction. Of course he's looking at me with a disapproving look.

''Well too bad for him...'' I say, then look up to find Tyler, a guy who was hitting on me earlier in the evening. Tyler is 6''1, 175 pounds of pure muscle with a brown crew cut and Oynx colored eyes. As I look to my side where JJ and Emily were, I notice they're not there, instead they are half way across the bar. Tyler takes the seat across from me, and plasters a charismatic smile on his face.

''Penelope how's the evening been treating you?'' Tyler asks as he crosses his arms.

''Ok I guess you?''

''It's been amazing ever since I saw you. I have to admit, when I saw those other guys talking to you, I was getting jealous.'' Before I can get another word out, I notice Morgan coming up from behind Tyler. He get's Tyler's attention by whistling. He then turns his attention from me to Morgan.

''Hey man, you see that red-head in the corner?'' Morgan asks Tyler as he points to a stick thin, chest comes into the room before the rest of her type of girl.

''Yeah?''

''Well, she's totally into you, and I heard she's leaving in a couple of minutes so you might wanna introduce yourself.'' Morgan pats Tyler On the shoulder, before Tyler gets a smug look on his face and walks off towards the red-head he pointed out. Once Tyler's out of viewpoint, Morgan takes Tyler's seat at the table.

I look at Morgan who has a smirk on his face.

''Let me guess, the red-head isn't interested in him?'' When I ask him, Morgan's smirk get's bigger.

''Not in the slightest, in fact she thinks he's a creep so she'll most likely pepper spray him.'' I laugh slightly.

''Is the Derek Morgan actually Jealous?'' I ask, which he tries and hides the fact he is.

''And what would I have to be jealous about?''

''I don't know, that some guy was hitting on me.''

''Sweetheart please, Tyler here has nothing on me.''

''So Morgan, why are you here with me instead of that brunette you were with earlier?'' The smile on Morgan's face goes away quickly once that leaves my mouth.

''Because your my girl, your more important than some bar hopper looking for a good one night stand.'' The honesty shines clearly through his voice, making the situation quiet.

I stand up from the table, and clear my throat.

''Well I'm going to get going, seeing that I have to be at work in the morning.'' Morgan stands up as well.

''Let me walk you to your car.''

''I can walk myself to my car you know.''

''Don't argue with me baby girl.'' He smiles again as he starts to lead me out of the bar. When we get outside, Brendan another guy who was talking to me earlier in the night was waiting by the entrance. Morgan shakes his head before Brendan walks over.

''Hey Penelope, I was just wondering would you like to stop by my place for a little bit?'' Before I had the chance to say no, Morgan speaks up for me.

''Sorry man but my cousin here has to take me back to airport tonight.''

''Ohh, cool. Just hit me up later.'' He winks at me, then starts walking off down the street. I turn towards Morgan, and barely manage to not burst out laughing.

''Cousin? And what suddenly made you my cousin? Let me guess, Jealous Derek Morgan came out again?'' He continues walking me to my car.

''Ok, maybe I was jealous, but I had a reason to be.'' We arrive at my car, but he doesn't walk away yet.

''The reason being?'' His face turns serious once again.

''As I said earlier, your my girl I have the right to be.'' He walks closer to me, until he has me backed up against the car. He one of his hand to right beside my head, pining me in slightly.

''I love you, you should know that by now.'' He whispers in my ear, before lowering his head slightly to and kisses me. Nothing long, just short and sweet. He pulls away, then moves his hand from beside my head

''Guess I should let you go, see you tomorrow sweetheart.'' He kisses my cheek before walking to his own car.

Guess something good came from jealously huh?

_Now, I don't know about you guys but I think it's freaking hot when Morgans jealous you?_

_Miranda :)_


End file.
